This invention relates in general to the control of livestock or cattle and more particularly to a system for deterring the crossing of a fenced border by cattle along a vehicle roadway.
The present invention involves the detection of cattle entering a border zone along a vehicle roadway. Methods of detecting entry into protected zones and monitoring movement therein by use of photo-electric light beams is generally well known. However, such systems are usually incapable of distinguishing between objects such as automotive vehicles and cattle.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a photo-electric system for detecting invasion of a predetermined zone which will distinguish between moving vehicles and slower moving cattle so as to limit operation of apparatus to its intended purpose of deterring cattle entering such zone.
An additional object is to provide a control system for cattle deterring apparatus by means of which entry of cattle into a border zone produces a graduated deterrent response to induce retreat of the cattle from the zone with minimum irritation to the cattle.